Against my love, as I am now
by maybe.this.time
Summary: A dark romantic one-shot that takes place right after Episode 3x15: All My Children. Caroline and Klaus share an intimate encounter in the woods to face some unresolved sexual tension.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vampire Diaries or these characters.

Author's Note: Rated PG-13 for violence, nudity, sensuality. Please R&R. The Caroline and Klaus tandem has always intrigued me and I hope that my first one-shot will stay true to their characters/storyline (Ok I admit, I deviated a bit). The story takes place right after Episode 3x15: All My Children and has come to fruition due to my impatience for the next Vampire Diaries episode. Enjoy!

Against my love shall be as I am now…

Remorse was the last thing Caroline thought she would feel. After serving her part in dividing and conquering the Mikaelson clan, she didn't expect the pang of guilt that came over her as Klaus turned to her and asked, "What did you do?" In this moment of despair, she caught another glimpse of his humanity, the part of him that cared for someone other than himself. But to say "I'm sorry" meant that she would have admitted to her fault, which out of fear made it difficult for her to do just yet. So instead she answered, "Nothing. Nothing!" desperately denying her involvement in the Salvatore's plans. Nevertheless, the words that came out of her pink glossy lips felt wrong and heavy. Klaus immediately rushed to his brother's aide but that night's consequences left this hybrid motherless and vengeful.

The last time Caroline stood in front of the Mikaelson's manor Klaus had been with her. She remembered his words, "Horses are the opposite of people. They are loyal." He had saved her life no less than a week ago – and for that she was thankful- but the thought of being loyal to Klaus irritated her beyond words. Klaus after all had threatened the life of his family and friends more than once before. He sired Tyler to become a hybrid, causing the ever-growing distance between them. Yet, being betrayed by one's own mother was something she had been through before. Oddly, Klaus's current situation elicited more pity than anger or fear. After all, it wasn't too long ago when her own parents saw her as a monster and tried to end her life too.

Pity. Fear. Gratitude. Guilt. Whatever the reason, she wanted to come clean.

"I'm sorry," Caroline sighed, standing at the front door knowing Klaus' vampire senses would hear the almost inaudible phrase. She was ready to face the worst; even if he tortured her, she wanted to face him.

As she was turning away, the door opened and out rushed Klaus in a speed faster than she could react, taking Caroline with him toward the woods. Klaus then swung her over a big tree, piercing her body with the heavy branch so she was hanging on her waist. Caroline screamed in pain.

"You think it's that easy, love?" Klaus started, "that an apology can make up for it?"

The branch missed her heart by several inches so that it would not kill her but instead cause her excruciating agony. She thought of running away but even if she found a way to de-branch herself, Klaus could easily catch her.

"You used my affections to distract me so that they could try to kill my brother," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she managed to say in between spitting blood, "but what else did you expect? It's not like you haven't tried to kill one of my friends before."

"Let's settle this then," he said as he threw her off the branch. After a few seconds of healing, Caroline stood on her feet and looked up to see a pair of green eyes approaching to attack. The two fought with fists and branches, Klaus causing more damage toward his opponent.

"I was only a distraction. I didn't kill anyone," Caroline explained as Klaus stabbed her leg with a loose branch.

"Trust me, love, I have killed vampires for much less than what you did."

"Then do it," she threatened, "_kill_ me. I knew the risks in coming to see you but if you really wanted me dead, you could have killed me from the moment you heard my voice at your front door." For a moment they were both still, but Klaus' teeth were unforgiving as they sank in her flesh and the scream that followed was proof of his mercilessness.

"Don't make the mistake that I won't."

Caroline retaliated by biting him right back, knowing full well that his blood was her cure.

The fighting ceased for a moment and the two, covered in blood and mud, stood apart tending their fast-healing wounds.

Caroline started, her voice trembling from fatigue, "I'm s-sorry. Listen, I-I don't know why it is that I had to come…why I had to see you even when I'm supposed to hate you. But, all I know is that I'm sorry and not just because of what I did but because I know how it feels like to have your family _hate_ you and _hurt_ you and yet… in spite of it all, to seek their acceptance." If it weren't for the tears running down her cheeks she wouldn't have realized that she was crying. For a moment she thought she saw something in Klaus' eyes. _Regret_?

Just as Caroline's wounds were fully healed, Klaus tackled her down so that both fell on the ground. The hybrid held the vampire's arms to the damp soil beneath her and a moment of pure panic was overcome by a pair of lips crushing into hers. His tongue was in her mouth, exploring a deeper passion she had little strength to resist, physically or emotionally. She could hardly breathe but a part of her wanted it, loved it even. Caroline freed her hands but instead of pushing away her captor she undid his pants.

Reason had left her.

Klaus ripped open her shirt, sending buttons flying across the mud. His lips made its way down from her neck to her navel before his hands started pulling down her jeans. Caroline started to resist, partly because she was still mad about their fight and also because she could tell he liked it. The _pleasure_ was in the struggle.

"You're insufferable," Klaus said, trying to pry her legs apart.

"You're no better," Caroline taunted, drawing her fingernails down his spine to make things rougher.

He winced and drew back for a second before diving deeper into every kiss. He whispered, "We're monsters." The hint of self-pity in his voice was not lost in Caroline; she wanted him even more for it. And that's when the struggling stopped and she let him in. Violently. Madly.


End file.
